Oração ao Tempo
by Tifa Lockhart Valentine
Summary: Em um futuro muito distante a humanidade foi agraciada - ou amaldiçoada - em possuir no punho direito um relógio digital que apontava quanto tempo faltava para que cada pessoa encontrasse a sua alma gêmea. Acompanhamos a história de Hinata e como ela sobreviveu ao tempo necessário para encontrar aquele com quem viveria para o resto de sua vida.
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer:** Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem. As músicas de tema para a fic também não me pertencem. Provavelmente não serei a primeira (ou a última) a falar sobre esse tema... MAS A HISTÓRIA EU JURO QUE É MINHA! XD

 **Notas:** Gentes, antes que comecem a achar que sai da aposentadoria, não se enganem. Estou apenas cumprindo com algumas promessas, promessas antigas já.

Essa promessa, em especial, é pra linda da minha xará! A xará (Sensei Ale para os não íntimos) me pediu de presente de natal do ano passado (olha só a Tifa e seus atrasos eternos para entrega...) uma GaaHina. Passei muito tempo encucada com o que escrever, não porque não curta o ship (afinal existe uma outra GaaHina sendo escrita, mas isso não vem ao caso agora), mas porque eu queria fazer algo deveras especial pra dona xará.

E, depois de muito quebrar a cabeça e fritar os miolos, me lembrei de uma temática que vi no tumblr (RIP – o meu pelo menos): timer soul mate. Em resumo: cada pessoa tem um timer no pulso e ele zera quando você conhece sua alma xêmea! Olha que chique!

Outra novidade: essa será uma não-tão-long-fic. Terá por volta d capítulos give or take.

E chega de notas que eu já estou falando merda.

Xará, de coração, espero que esta fic te deixe feliz e supra – ao menos um pouquinho – da sua necessidade de GaaHina. ;)

Te amo.

-x-

 **Oração ao Tempo**

 _Todos os dias quando acordo_

 _Não tenho mais o tempo que passou_

 _Mas temos muito tempo_

 _Temos todo o tempo do mundo_

 _Tempo Perdido – Legião Urbana_

 **It's times like these you give and give again**

Os avanços tecnológicos do mundo serviram para diversas coisas, controle de natalidade, controle populacional, o fim das guerras químicas, físicas e biológicas. A tecnologia permeava a vida dos humanos de tal forma que tudo havia se tornado zeros e uns. Tudo. Inclusive o que tantos chamam de amor.

Através de análises feitas pelo Computador, assim que um novo ser humano nascia, seu relógio apontava quanto tempo faltava para encontrar o seu par perfeito, sua cara metade, sua alma gêmea. O Computador poupou cada homem e cada mulher de sofrer nas mãos das pessoas erradas.

Tudo era zero. Tudo era um.

Tudo era calculado com precisão, sem possibilidades de erros, sem infelicidade.

Hyuuga Hinata tinha apenas quatro anos quando percebeu, tristemente, que o seu relógio continuava piscando, enquanto o relógio de seu primo não indicava número algum.

Perguntou, primeiro para Neji, porque o relógio dele não tinha números. Não conseguiu entender o olhar triste do primo, que a deixou sozinha no jardim. Mais tarde, quando contou para a mãe, aprendeu duas coisas.

Perguntar sobre o relógio das pessoas era quase um tabu, sendo considerado o auge do desrespeito nas normas da sociedade. E não conseguiu segurar as lágrimas, pensando se poderia ter magoado para sempre seu primo ao perguntar do relógio, se teria perdido seu único amigo por uma pergunta tão inocente, tão infantil.

Porque aprendera que Hyuuga Neji nascera com o seu relógio zerado.

Ninguém sabia exatamente como os relógios, aqueles números verdes que piscavam de forma decrescente no punho direito de cada pessoa surgiu, ou como eles funcionavam, mas existiam pessoas que nasciam com os números zerados. Alguns tinham uma vida curta, outros viviam sozinhos. Sua vida, porém, era permeada pela certeza de não terem um par, de serem incompletos.

Hinata chorou até dormir naquele dia aos quatro anos de idade. Ela era uma pessoa extremamente sensível, passional. Não podia acreditar que o primo, a única pessoa no mundo que gostava e cuidava dela com carinho além dos pais, viveria sozinho.

E o amou com todo o coração de uma garotinha.


	2. Chapter 1

**It's times like these time and time again**

Tinha oito anos, estava na escola e odiava matemática com todas as suas forças. Não era algo simples, eram muitos números e sinais e, sendo bem honesta, não via sentido para tudo aquilo.

O professor Iruka começou a explicação sobre multiplicação e divisão, mas não conseguia seguir a linha de raciocínio do professor. Estava frustrada e não conseguia se concentrar. E a culpa não era de todo da matéria.

Hinata considerava-se uma boa aluna, sempre entre os primeiros da classe, mesmo em matérias que abominava como a matemática. Não podia causar problemas para o pai, por isso sempre pedira ajuda para o primo. Neji era um aluno exemplar.

O sino soou alto, tirando a jovem garota de cabelos negro-azulados de seus pensamentos. Grata pelo término da aula, despediu-se dos amigos que saiam apressados e esperou que o empurra-empurra do fim das aulas diminuísse.

\- Até amanhã, Iruka-sensei.

O professor estava corrigindo alguns trabalhos e sorriu para ela. – Até amanhã, Hinata. Vá com cuidado para casa.

Sorriu e fez uma leve reverência, caminhando de olhos baixos até a saída, onde Neji aguardava por ela.

\- Vamos, Hinata-sama?

Franziu o nariz com o título que o primo insistia em chama-la, mas sorriu pequeno enquanto concordava e segurava a mão estendida a ela.

O caminho foi feito em silêncio. Não era um silêncio desconfortável, mesmo que houvesse algo que insistentemente martelava na cabeça da jovem Hyuuga.

\- Aconteceu alguma coisa, Hinata?

Assustou-se e tropeçou, mas não caiu. Apenas encarou os orbes perolados do primo. Sentiu o rubor começar a surgir em seu rosto, não queria incomodar o primo tão cedo e com um assunto tão... íntimo.

\- N-n-não, Nii-san... – respirou fundo e forçou um sorriso nos lábios – Não f-foi na-nada.

Ele sorriu e bagunçou seus cabelos curtos antes de voltar a caminhar. Ela o empurrou devagar, tentando arrumar o cabelo bagunçado antes de acompanha-lo.

\- Aposto que foi matemática...

\- Nii-san! – o comentário despretensioso do rapaz a fez estancar seus passos e baixar os olhos, puxando a manga da camisa do colégio para esconder seus punhos.

\- Sabia! – ele riu, divertido – Vamos, Hinata, não tem problemas em ter dificuldades em matemática. É a única matéria em que é fraca. Eu te ajudo.

Respirou fundo. Tinha a impressão de que não importava o que acontecesse, Neji sempre sabia o que ela sentia e o que fazer e falar para fazer com que se sentisse melhor.

\- Iruka-sensei começou a nos ensinar multiplicação e divisão... – começou, ainda um pouco vermelha.

\- Hmmm... Você precisa aprender direitinho, Hinata, afinal serão importantes mais a frente quando começar física e química, e até mesmo um pouco em biologia...

O silêncio voltou a cerca-los, apenas o som de seus sapatos na calçada a lhes fazer companhia. Voltaram a dar-se as mãos e Hinata baixou o olhar para suas mãos unidas, puxando novamente o punho da camisa. Seu movimento não passou despercebido pelo primo, é claro.

\- O que realmente aconteceu, Hinata?

Suspirou audivelmente e desistiu de tampar aqueles números que insistiam em piscar em seu punho direito.

\- Sakura-san e Ino-san pediram para o professor nos ensinar a contar quanto tempo falta... – deixou a frase em aberto, sua voz sumindo ao final. Sabia que era um assunto delicado para o primo.

Como imaginou, ele respirou fundo e apertou com um pouco mais de força sua mão, sem machuca-la.

\- Você fez as contas?

Continuou em silêncio, sentindo a garganta queimar um pouco, um soluço se formando no peito e as lágrimas começando a embaçar sua visão. Não queria assumir o que lhe acontecera na sala, o quanto estava se sentindo mal.

\- Hinata?

\- É muito grande... – respondeu sem encarar o rosto de Neji – Eu não consegui fazer a conta...

Sentiu novamente sua mão ser apertada e levantou os olhos para o primo. Neji também possuía um certo brilho triste no olhar, mas sorriu de lado para provoca-la.

\- E você não quer saber quanto tempo falta? Acho certo. – deu de ombros de leve, ainda sorrindo – Assim não acaba com o mistério...

Acabou dando um pequeno sorriso e enxugou os olhos. Sabia que assim que chegassem em casa ele iria ajuda-la.

\- Obrigada, Neji-nii.

-x-

Após o jantar, Hinata estava em seu quarto, lendo a matéria de história que fora dada pela manhã e resolvendo os exercícios, compenetrada. Esquecera-se por completo qualquer problema que tivera mais cedo. Assustou-se com a leve batida na porta.

\- Hinata-sama? – a voz calma do primo a chamou – Posso entrar?

Abriu a porta, sorridente. – Claro Neji-nii! – voltou a se sentar em frente à mesa, observando o primo sentar-se em sua cama – Em que posso ajuda-lo?

Ele riu encarando a prima. Hinata franziu as sobrancelhas e cruzou os braços, não gostava quando Neji ria de si.

\- Já se esqueceu, Hinata? Vim ajuda-la com uma conta...

O rubor tomou conta do rosto de Hinata e ela levou as mãos as bochechas, totalmente esquecida do problema enfrentado durante a aula de matemática. Seu coração disparou em seu peito, não sabia se realmente queria saber com quantos anos conheceria sua alma gêmea, não sabia se conseguiria pedir isso a Neji.

\- Se não quiser, eu entendo, Hinata... – o primo não desviou o olhar dela por um instante, percebendo por alto o que se passava em sua cabeça – Podemos esquecer essa história...

Sentiu o peito doer. Não sabia exatamente o que fazer, mas ver o primo se levantar com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios e balançando a cabeça foi demais para ela. Segurou a mão do primo entre as suas, sem encará-lo.

\- Por favor, nii-san... – sua voz não era mais alta que um sussurro.

Ele apertou suas mãos e sentiu-se um pouco mais calma. Ele suspirou e voltou a se sentar próximo à mesa.

\- Então vamos lá, Hinata. – a voz de Neji era calma e carinhosa – Podemos fazer uma regra de três, Iruka-sensei já ensinou pra você?

Ela negou com a cabeça, mas pegou seu caderno e um lápis, entregando para o primo.

\- É até simples. Vamos começar?

Trocaram um pequeno sorriso e ele começou a explicar que 1 minuto tinha 60 segundos, que 1 hora tinha 60 minutos e que 1 dia tinha 24 horas. Que para descobrir quantas horas tinham em um ano bastava igualar o ano, 365, a "x", e assim por diante. Hinata praticamente bebia as palavras de Neji, tentando imaginar como faria as contas com um número tão grande quanto o que piscava em seu punho.

\- Então, se multiplicar cruzado assim, e dividir o valor pelo número de "x", consegue o número de horas em 365 dias, entendeu?

Concordou com a cabeça e inconscientemente coçou o punho. Neji sorriu e suspirou, puxando o braço direito de Hinata e anotando o número que estava ali no papel.

\- 131.400 horas... – ele falou pensativo – Se em 1 ano temos 8760 horas, 131.400 horas é igual a "x". E isso significa que "x" é igual a 15...

Hinata respirou fundo, levando as mãos ao coração. Quinze. Era um número grande demais em comparação com o restante da sala. Sabia que alguns amigos teriam os relógios zerados em vinte dias. O mais longo que ouvira na sala seria dois anos. E ela teria que esperar quinze anos.

\- Está tudo bem, Hinata? – Neji passou a mão no rosto da prima em um carinho.

A garota concordou em silêncio, sem coragem de responder. Não confiava na própria voz. Iria conhecer sua alma gêmea em quinze longos anos. Teria 23! Já seria uma adulta...

\- O-obrig-gada, Neji-nii... – tentou sorrir para o primo.

Neji concordou e lhe desejou boa noite, a deixando sozinha com seus pensamentos. Por mais que tentasse não conseguia deixar de olhar seu relógio.

Em 15 anos saberia sua resposta.

Pela primeira vez desde que tinha reparado nos números piscando em seu punho pôde respirar com tranquilidade. Sim, demoraria, mas ao menos agora sabia quando o encontraria.


	3. Chapter 2

**-x-**

 **It's times like these you learn to live again**

Já se acostumara com os casais se formando ao seu redor. À medida em que crescia, foi adotando mais e mais blusas com mangas compridas, pulseiras e faixas em seus pulsos, tudo para evitar aquele olhar de pena que cada pessoa que a conhecia lhe mandava.

Não havia motivos para ficar triste, para pena. Em 11 anos encontraria a sua pessoa especial.

O outono se arrastava, trazendo uma insinuação de frio. Os alunos da escola estavam curtindo o sol de final da tarde enquanto terminavam de guardar os materiais utilizados na aula de educação física. Sorria tranquilamente para Kiba, que discutia audivelmente com Naruto e Sasuke – algo sobre os dois estarem namorando e não ajudando na organização -, quando um grito ecoou por todo o pátio.

A atenção de todos se voltou para Ino que gritava, agachada no chão, visivelmente em pânico.

\- O que foi, Ino-porca? – Sakura encarava a amiga sem entender. A loira tremia e chorava, incapaz de explicar o motivo de tanto medo.

\- Deve ser um inseto. – Shikamaru bocejou e continuou escorado na parede, os olhos voltados para o céu – Problemática.

E como se nunca tivesse pensado em outra coisa, Shino caminhou com calma até a garota chorosa e pegou delicadamente o inseto preso em seu cabelo. O pátio inteiro observava a cena, mais ninguém demonstrara alguma iniciativa.

\- Está tudo bem, Ino. – a voz grave de Shino ecoou no silêncio que se instaurou, pontuado apenas pelos soluços da garota – Era apenas uma cigarra. Ela já não está aqui.

A reação da garota foi provavelmente impulsiva e tomou a todos de surpresa, principalmente o garoto de óculos escuros. Ela o abraçou, com força. Escondendo seu rosto na curva do pescoço dele.

Os meninos gritaram palavras de quase obscenidades enquanto as meninas se impressionavam com a demonstração de carinho que a loira dedicava ao moreno.

Sentiu seu coração batendo mais forte. Em um vislumbre percebeu que os relógios de ambos zeraram. Que eles haviam se encontrado.

Os relógios eram algo que ninguém sabia exatamente explicar. A tecnologia, os cálculos... Tudo o que se sabia era que aqueles números que piscavam de forma decrescente indicavam o tempo necessário para se encontrar a sua alma gêmea.

E ali, na sua frente, estava a prova de que o que sabiam não era um conhecimento completo sobre aquilo. Shino e Ino se conheciam há mais de quatro anos, estudavam juntos e se viam todos os dias. O fim da contagem se deu apenas quando ele a salvou de uma cigarra.

Havia mais entre o relógio e o Computador do que julgava sua vã filosofia.

Levou a mão ao coração disparado. Encarou cada um de seus amigos e amigas que se riam do mais novo casal da escola e se perguntou se um deles poderia ser o seu par.

 **-x-**

A percepção de que os relógios, aqueles números que insistiam em regredir a cada instante, eram de certa forma não tão confiáveis como imaginava-se, deixou toda a sua sala ressabiada. Vários alunos que ainda aguardavam encontrar seu par juntaram-se e começaram a procurar aqueles que possuíam valores iguais em seus pulsos.

\- Hinata! - Sakura acenava animada, chamando-a - Venha, rápido!

Sentiu uma pontada em seu peito. Respirou fundo, armou-se com um pequeno sorriso e aproximou-se do grupo.

\- O-oi, Sa-Sakura-san.

\- Hinata, estamos procurando os pares de nossos relógios! - a garota de olhos esmeraldas sorriu - Quer participar?

Os olhares de todos no grupo se concentraram sobre si, Kiba estava ali, assim como Shikamaru e Chouji. Os outros rapazes e moças não faziam parte da sua sala e não os conhecia. Sentiu o rubor esquentar o rosto como de costume e repuxou a manga da blusa de frio, incomodada.

\- Nã-não ac-cho que fu-funci-cione as-ssim… Sakura-san…

\- Ah, vamos lá, Hinata. Se aprendemos uma coisa hoje é que esses relógios não zeram quando conhecemos nosso par! - a rosada estava impaciente e um pouco irritada - Vai me dizer que não gostaria de ganhar alguns dias a mais com o seu amor antes dos seus relógios zerarem?!

Pensou por um momento, uma pequena ponta de dúvida se insinuando em seu coração. Será? Será que já conhecia aquele que a faria feliz? Será que a sua pessoa estava ali, ao seu lado?

Respirou fundo e encarou apenas os olhos verdes da sua colega de sala.

\- A-ado-raria co-conhecer o m-meu p-p-par ag-agora, Sakura-san, m-mas real-mente acho que n-não é assim q-que fui-funciona. - forçou um sorriso e se odiou por estar gaguejando - N-não m-me imp-porto em esp-perar o-o t-tempo que for…

Era óbvio que não era isso que aquelas pessoas queriam escutar, então fez uma leve reverência e começou a caminhar para a saída. Neji já fora para casa, afinal a aula dele acabava mais cedo, então faria o longo percurso sozinha.

Já se encontrava a alguns metros da saída do colégio, ainda se sentindo meio triste com a conversa que tivera com Sakura e seu grupo. Não gostava de discutir com seus amigos, mas não pôde simplesmente aceitar o que a rosada dizia em silêncio. Não quando Sakura queria expor seu relógio, não quando todos do grupo olhavam para ela, não quando já fizera sua paz com o tempo que restava para encontrar seu par.

\- Hinata-chan!

A voz aguda de Kiba a tirou de seus pensamentos. Parou e sorriu enquanto esperava o amigo que corria para alcança-la.

\- O-oi, K-kiba-kun…

O rapaz coçou a parte de trás da cabeça, visivelmente sem graça. Sorriu, entretanto, para ela.

\- O Neji já foi embora, né? Eu a levo para casa.

Sorriu e assentiu para o amigo, sabia que não adiantava questiona-lo quando ele se decidia sobre algo. E, afinal, Kiba parecia querer lhe dizer algo.

\- Obrigada, Kiba-kun. Tem certeza que não vai atrapalhá-lo?

Ele negou com a cabeça e começaram a caminhar novamente.

Gostava de Kiba, ele é uma pessoa animada que sempre estava feliz e divertia-se ao lado dele. Conversavam sobre amenidades e sobre o novo casal da sala.

\- Shino é muito sortudo! Ino é linda e gentil. Só a acho muito barulhenta para ele.

Riu divertida. Shino era a pessoa menos falante que conhecia.

\- Talvez Shino-kun comece a falar um pouco mais agora…

\- E ela pode acabar ficando mais quieta!

Riram mais um pouco e Kiba segurou sua mão, a apertando carinhosamente. Acabou parando quando ele estancou o passo e se virou para encará-la. Sentia o rosto esquentando sob o olhar criterioso e carinhoso de Kiba.

\- Desculpa, Hinata-chan.

\- P-por q-que se des-desculpa, K-kiba-kun?

Ele levou a mão ao seu rosto em um carinho lento. Sentiu que queimava sob seu toque, mas um pequeno sorriso queria se formar em seus lábios.

\- Sempre gostei de você, Hina, por isso pedi para a Sakura chama-la… - ele sorriu de leve - mas havia me esquecido de que não gosta de atenção.

A intensidade do olhar de Kiba estava começando a assustá-la. Ele com certeza nano era seu par, era impossível, então por que via tanto sentimento no olhar dele?

\- K-kiba-kun… - sua voz era quase um sussurro.

\- Não gostaria, Hina-chan, de descobrir se sou seu par?

Ele aproximou seu rosto, encostando suas testas. Era impossível desviar o olhar daqueles orbes castanhos. Seu coração batia desenfreado e tinha certeza que o rosto estava vermelho.

\- Kiba-kun… - respirou fundo e fechou os olhos, empurrando levemente o peitoral do amigo - Por favor…

Sentiu-se sendo liberada por ele e deu um passo para trás, as mãos sobre o peito e desviou o olhar para os pés, enquanto esperava que seu coração se acalmasse.

\- Desculpa, Hina… - a voz de Kiba estava baixa e rouca - Eu gosto tanto de você…

\- Ah… K-Kiba-kun… - abriu os olhos e o encarou, ainda muito envergonhada - E-eu t-tamb-bém go-gosto m-muito de v-você…

Ele sorriu e deu um passo para voltar a se aproximar, mas levantou as mãos e balançou a cabeça.

\- É-é um am-migo m-muito imp-portante p-para mi-mim. - ao ouvir a palavra amigo, viu o brilho sumir do olhar dele. Respirou fundo e, juntando o restante de coragem que tinha, continuou - m-mas é impossível sermos p-pares. O-o m-meu re-relógio ainda pis-pisca…

Para provar o seu ponto, levantou a manga da blusa de frio que usava, mostrando, pela primeira vez, seu relógio para outra pessoa - que não Neji. Kiba encarou aqueles números que piscam e pegou seu braço, passando os dedos sobre eles.

\- Parece que não sou _mesmo_ o seu par… - respirou fundo e sorriu de lado - Pelos meus cálculos conhecerei meu par ainda essa semana.

\- K-kiba-kun… - chamou baixinho, escondendo seu pulso novamente - o s-seu…

O rapaz voltou a sorrir e apontou para seu próprio pulso.

Seu sorriso foi diminuindo enquanto encarava incrédulo o local em seu pulso direito onde até alguns instantes atrás ainda mostravam números.

\- O quê..?

Encarou o amigo enquanto ele perdia as forças nas pernas e caía ajoelhado na sua frente.

\- Kiba-kun?

Já não havia brilho no olhar de Kiba. Ele apenas encarava o pulso, arranhando o local onde o seu relógio ficava com a unha.

\- Cadê?!

O desespero dele era palpável, sentia seu coração doer enquanto observava o amigo. Para a reação dele ser tão intensa, isso só podia dizer que ele não esperava ter o relógio zerado.

\- Hina-chan… - seus olhos marejavam enquanto puxava a manga da blusa dela, vendo que seu relógio ainda piscava - Cadê o meu?

Abraçou o amigo apertado, chorando com ele. Havia algo errado, o relógio dele não poderia ter zerado frente a um par, pois estavam sozinhos no parque. Kiba a apertou no abraço e chorou longamente, praticamente uivando de dor. Tentou consolá-lo, mas não havia o que dizer.

O relógio zerado só podia significar que algo aconteceu com o par de Kiba.

Os deuses pareciam querer mostrar, especialmente hoje, que aquela evolução mágica que associava dois humanos por toda a vida não era algo 100% certo. Que possuir um relógio que piscava não significava necessariamente ser feliz.

Ainda que estivesse triste e preocupada com seu amigo, Hinata sentiu o coração se apertar em seu peito. E se algo acontecesse nesses 11 anos?

 **-x-**


	4. Chapter 3

**I think I'll figure it out with a little more time**

A noite seguia seu curso, seus amigos já bebiam, dançavam e se divertiam como se não houvesse amanhã, mas não se sentia no mesmo clima que eles. Aproveitando uma brecha enquanto Naruto cantava no karaokê, abriu a porta de vidro e saiu para a sacada.

O cenário era de tirar o fôlego. A primeira neve do dia caíra a pouco e deixou a cidade salpicada de branco, brilhando sob as luzes. Era possível enxergar a felicidade que rondava as pessoas de longe, todos ansiando pelo novo ano que se aproximava.

E se sentiu sozinha.

O vento frio a envolveu e deixou que seus sentidos despertassem do torpor da bebida, afastando-a do calor que emanava da casa, dos seus amigos. Deixando que seus pensamentos lentamente se voltassem para o relógio.

Vários anos se passaram, várias situações inusitadas e tristes, mas não deixou de ter esperança, de ter fé de que tudo daria certo. Só que sentia medo.

Sentia tanto medo.

Não percebeu quando começou a sentir o aperto em seu peito, quando não conseguia mais respirar. Mal sentiu o frio quando segurou o parapeito, escorregando para o chão enregelado. Achava que ia morrer ali, sozinha, sem nunca encontrar seu par.

Como poderia fazer isso? Como poderia continuar a respirar?

\- Olhe para mim, Hinata.

A voz grave chamou sua atenção, tentou focar em quem a chamava, mas não conseguia enxergar através das lágrimas.

\- Vamos, Hinata, preste atenção na minha voz. - sentiu o toque cálido em seu pescoço - Conte comigo até dez.

A respiração ardia em seu peito, o olhar desfocado. Precisou de alguns instantes para entender o que era pedido. Não conseguiu encontrar a voz para dizer nada.

\- Em voz alta, vamos.

Juntou todo o restante de força que tinha, sugou o ar tentando encontrar fôlego e sussurrou - Um...

Sentiu dor ao respirar, mas a mão quente permaneceu em seu pescoço. Sentiu outro toque em sua testa e logo depois ser apoiada no ombro.

\- Continue, Hinata.

Fechou os olhos com força e se concentrou na contagem, concentrou-se na voz e no calor do toque que a envolvia - Dois...

A respiração já não queimava tanto, recebeu apoio para ficar novamente de pé e recostada contra o parapeito gelado - Três...

Deixou de se preocupar com o que acontecia ao seu redor, com o que inundava seus pensamentos - Quatro.

Sentiu quando a mão quente deixou seu pescoço e segurou suas mãos frias - Cinco.

Conseguia escutar a música que continuava a tocar e seus amigos cantando no karaokê - Seis.

Ficou aliviada por saber que não estragou a festa de ninguém - Sete.

Piscou os olhos e percebeu que já não havia lágrimas - Oito.

Encarou os olhos negros de Sasuke à sua frente - Nove.

Respirou fundo uma última vez - Dez.

Secou o rosto, deu um pequeno passo para trás e suspirou, enquanto encarava o amigo. Notou um leve sorriso de canto nos lábios dele.

\- Obrigada, Sasuke.

Ele deu de ombros e se espreguiçou, escorando-se no parapeito e encarando a vista - Não por isso, Hinata.

O silêncio os envolveu confortavelmente e permaneceram assim, cada qual perdido em seus pensamentos. Perguntava-se o que teria feito Sasuke sair do meio da festa.

\- Sabe... - assustou-se quando ele quebrou o silêncio - Nem tudo são flores.

O encarou sem entender.

\- Ninguém realmente fala sobre isso, então a gente acaba achando que nunca mais teremos problemas depois que o relógio zera - ele continuou como se não esperasse resposta e sentiu seu peito se apertar novamente - Só que a realidade não é bem essa.

Como se esperasse exatamente essa frase, Naruto se espreme na porta de vidro, o olhar marejado e começa a se lamentar - Sasukeeee... O Kiba não me deixa cantar mais...

Não pôde deixar de rir enquanto via o olhar quase assassino que Sasuke lançava ao namorado e entendeu exatamente o que ele quis dizer.

\- Sasuke... - ele voltou-se para ela - Obrigada por me ajudar. - sorriu, incapaz de dizer o quanto o amigo a ajudou.

\- Não perca tempo preocupada com o amanhã, Hinata - ele sorriu de canto novamente enquanto recebia um abraço choroso do namorado - Eu te garanto que no final, tudo vai se encaminhar.

Enquanto voltava a ficar sozinha na sacada fria, levou a mão ao coração sentindo-o bater lentamente, a respiração vinha facilmente e sorriu. Não havia com o que se preocupar. Estava, afinal, cada dia mais próxima de encontrar aquele que seria seu par.

O céu se encheu de cores com os fogos de artifício que lhe roubaram o fôlego.


End file.
